Republican
Republicans are sometimes racist, they don't do enough to help poor blacks or poor whites, Republicans are also usually sexist because the Religious Right is influential among Republicans, unfortunately Evangelical Christians try to keep women in the home and submissive to their husbands. Republicans are partly made up of very rich people and evangelical Christians. Republicans include Rednecks who don't understand the party they vote for harms them. President Trump is a Republican, as goes to show he wants to build a wall, and once made fun of a disabled man. It shames us that he could be so cruel. , proof of the dangers of electing Republicans]] Earlier Republicans Republicans weren't always bad (as a matter of fact, Abraham Lincoln who was the father of the Republican party would be considered highly Democratic nowadays. Back then, Republicans were Liberal and the Democrats were conservatives). How things have changed. Rich Republicans The rich, greedy Republicans (like big buisiness owners) often are ruthless towards people of lower status in Capitalism. A large part of the time, they want to cut taxes for the rich, because they apparently can't *afford* to pay. Instead, they let the very poor go hungry and let illnesses kill or disable their victims (because according to them, health care is "socialism"). Instead of actually helping the poor or even donating a FRACTION of their money, the Republicans say "the poor should rise themselves up". Yeah, because that's an easy thing to do in this economy... Religious Republicans Next, we have the over-religious Southerner type of Republicans, the ones who almost regularly oppose many sensible scientific theories because they think the Devil put it all on Earth to refute the "truth". Evolution is one of the biggest scientific theories they oppose. Some Republicans even also oppose Einstein's Theory of relativity because they imagine relativity means the same as moral relativism (according to Conservapedia). These Conservatives mostly live in the Bible Belt, otherwise known as the deep south. Strange Republican ethics Republicans tend to have the most incomprehensible opinions and strange morals. According to them, abortion is wrong but the death penalty is right. Stem-cell research is wrong even though it can help sick people. Letting the rich consume the Earth's natural resources, meanwhile destroying the environment, is right. The worst of them consider hating Jews, Blacks, South Americans, Central Americans, Mexicans, Arabs, Asians, Native Americans, right. Republicans consider building polluting oil wells, trying to shut down some scientific progress, starting batshit-bullshit rumors about Lefties/Moderates/Democrats, suppressing women's rights, telling a rape victim or a pregnant teen she can't have an abortion, letting people roam in the streets ARMED with deadly assault rifles (lack of gun control), or not caring about the hungry, poor people... being moral. They also believe that anybody who doesn't believe exactly what they believe is a Communist who wants to destroy America. History However, during the mid to late 1800s, the term "Republican" was associated with Liberals, such as Abraham Lincoln. Also, the Democrats were conservative. This continued until about the early 1900s, when the Liberals and the Conservatives switched parties. (There still are a few Moderate Republicans around if you look for them.) To be a Republican To be a Republican, you must first revere Ronald Reagan almost as if he were a god, and second you must think the world revolves around America. If you refuse to do these things, then you are a automatically a terrorist, according to many Republicans. To be a Republican you should also embrace the concepts of paternalistic moral guardianship and shameless corporate advocacy. Keep in mind it's not the actual policy to be moral or guard society, but to maintain the pretense of these things while shifting freedom to corporations and the rich and shifting responsibility to ordinary people and the general public. What they Believe *The white male Christian God should be the only object of worship on the planet, except for things that Republicans worship. *Power and wealth should remain in the hands of 1% of the world's population while the remaining 99% get by on far less. *Health care should be privatized so the poor can't afford basic medication. Universal Health Care is a creation of the devil. *Anything that has to do with the government is a creation of the devil. (Exceptions: War, anything governments do that benefits Rich people) *A rape victim living on welfare should be forced to care for a baby she didn't even ask for. *The United States is the only real country on Earth and all those other countries they read about are just fakes invented by communists or terrorists. *That Ronald Reagan was the greatest U.S. president of all time. *That Bill Clinton was the 2nd worst U.S. president of all time, simply because he had sexual relations with that slut. *Government should not give handouts to anyone. Exceptions are oil, natural gas, and coal companies, the military, and Wall Street bankers. *That the status quo is perfect and ideal (Trumplicans are exempt from that belief). *That ex-president Dubya actually knew what he was doing. *That Global Warming is a myth, even though almost all scientists agree it is a real and serious problem. *That Evolution is a myth. (Conservatives obviously never evolved.) *The government should decide what women do to thei own reproducitve organs. *That Barack Obama was the worst U.S. president and is the evil communist, terrorist and secret Muslim who wants to destroy our freedom. (Obama's an atheist as well as a Muslim according to Conservapedia. We've no idea how they worked that one out, he's actually Christian, by the way). *The Earth was created 5,700 years ago despite overwhelming evidence on the contrary. *Tax cuts for the rich. It's not like they have enough money already. *The right to marry is only for heterosexuals. Patriotism? Our scientists have failed to find out why Republicans claim that their patriotism is unquestionable and why everyone who has a different opinion on that is Un-American, but they assumed it's got something to do their low IQ. It's not a problem for them when they have to go send other people to war for their country but however, they aren't enthusiastic about paying taxes for it. Policy wonks? A wonk is a political geek, so a policy wonk is someone who looks at policies before voting, right? Not according to Republicans!!! To them, THEY are the only policy wonks! Ever since Obama was elected in 2008, many Republicans have assumed that ALL Democrats only vote based on irrelevant bullshit like gender and colour, but it is unknown whether they mean JUST Democrats or if they mean all lefties (they probably mean all lefties when they refer to "Democrats" cuz most Republicans are SUCH black and white thinkers)... they'll probs push that narrative again if Hillary is elected... except they would be partially right this time because Hillary has pushed the woman card lots of times this Primary season!youtube.com/watch?v=5Ltac5JFciU Republican tactics during an economic crisis We imagine the following was taken from Republican book What to do When One of us Screws up (Again). The book was published for ardent Republicans and conservative pundits only, but they were stupid enough to give it to Stephen Colbert thinking he was actually a conservative. During the Bush presidency Do not start a conversation regarding the presidency or the administration, but however, if someone asks you about it, approve silently. (...) If you're alone with only one person and if he/she starts calling the administration corrupt, brand him/her an Un-American. (...) try not to mention the Bush administration and try to change the subject in a conversation regarding it. What to do regarding the elected Democratic president (Currently Obama) Brand the president as a socialist and try anything (regardless of how desperate it is) to make him/her look bad. (...) Try to defend the Republican presidency by blaming the economic crisis on congress and the new president. Fight all efforts to fix the economy so the Democrats don't get to take the credit. Evolution Things Republicans Love With a Passion * 1950s and Dwight D. Eisenhower * Abstinence * Ann Coulter * Chick-Fil-A (Although many Democrats go there as well simply because their chicken is so tasty!) * Child Abuse * Christian Sharia * Church * Donald Trump * Dubya * Fox News * Fundamentalism (Christianity) * 'Fundie Schools' (Bob Jones University, Liberty University, Oral Roberts University, Patrick Henry College, Pensacola Christian College) * George W. Bush * George W. Bush's Religious Views * Hobby Lobby * Homeschooling * Homophobia * Michael Pearl * Pat Robertson * Racism * Ronald Reagan * Rush Limbaugh * Sexism * Spanking * Sunday * WASPS * White People * Young Earth Creationism Things Republicans Hate With a Passion *Jews (expect for Ben Shapiro) *Blacks *Homosexuals *Women *Asians *Hispanics *Abortion *Divorce *Colin Kaepernick (due to protesting police brutality, which Republicans think is disrepect to America)Colin Kaepernick Will Not Be Silenced *Contraception *Gay marriage *Native Americans *Liberals *Peace *Love (Apart from love in a Republican family where father's in charge while mother and Children are obedient or get punished) *Hippie *Hipster *Hollywood *RINOs *Rhinos *Judaism *Islam *Hinduism *Buddhism *Communism (Although Christian Sharia would in turn involve Communism) *Socialism *Anarchism *Liberalism *Social democracy *Progressivism *Welfare state *Left Liberalism *Blue states *Democratic Party *Green Party (United States) *Occupy movement *Atheists (or anything remotely associated with Atheism, such as the theory of Evolution) *Agnostics *Deists *Iraq *Afghanistan *Russia *China *Cuba *Vietnam *Laos *North Korea *Immigration by non-Anglo-Saxon individuals *Bill Clinton (who Ann Coulter claims must be gay because he has sex with lots of women. Make note of how this claim both contradicts the word 'gay' as used in this context, and what it reveals to us about Ann Coulter herself.) *Hilary Clinton (every Republican's ultimate arch-nemesis) *Barack Obama *Universal Health Care *The middle and lower classes *The left wing *Moderates *The environment *Taxes especially if rich people have to pay them *Taxes if the tax money is to be used for other purposes apart from funding an exciting war *Changing the status quo Unless change benefits Big business, Rich people, Conservative Christians *Their employees (or, if they are among the countless low-to-middle-class sheep that are herded by neo-conservatism, a hatred for their own otherwise guaranteed worker's; rights, which are somehow supposed to be unconstitutional.) *Diplomacy *Al Gore *Democracy (especially if that means Al Gore getting elected instead of Dubya) *Freedom (for minorities or people of other nations) *Equality ("because the WHITE race is Obviously Superior) *Human rights *Harry Potter *Twilight *The Da vinci Code *The golden compass *Social work *Community organizing *Politically Correct *Saul Alinsky *School Unless the school teaches Right Wing values. Republicans generally love private schools that teach right wing values. *Non-profit organization *Labour unions *Welfare *Canada *France *Scandinavia *Evolution *Global warming *Climate Change *Science *Feminism *Affirmative action *Reporters Without Borders *Catholics (with some exceptions, i.e. Mel Gibson) *Common Sense *Harry S Truman *Jimmy Carter *Anyone opposed to the Iraq War *Jon Stewart (because they refuse to admit that he's completely right about them) *Liberapedia, because they simply can't handle the truth that Liberapedia states *Irish-Americans *The French, because they aren't stingy about pointing out the obvious flaws of conservatism, and of the wreck Republicans have always been making of America and other countries, past and present *Richard Dawkins *Christopher Hitchens *Martin Luther King Jr *Social justice *Social Justice Warriors *Gandhi *Mother Teresa *Truth *Anyone who disagrees with them *Anyone who hates republicans *Facts *Logic References Category:Political parties in the United States Category:Conservatives Category:Douchebags Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:People Who Suck Category:Evil Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner